kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Tokine Yukimura
Tokine Yukimura (雪村時音, Yukimura Tokine) is a human with Kekkaishi powers living near the Karasumori site. She is the deuteragonist of Kekkaishi, as well as the only child of Shizue Yukimura and the late Tokio Yukimura. She attends Karasumori Academy with her childhood friend and neighbor Yoshimori Sumimura, a Kekkaishi from the Sumimura Family. Appearance Tokine is taller than Yoshimori as well as two years older than him,Kekkaishi anime, Episode 1 with fair skin and long, dark brunette hair that is normally pulled back in a long ponytail. She is considered beautiful by most boys (and even some teachers) in her school.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 The Houin appeared above her left breast, as it traditionally does with all Legitimate Successors of the Yukimura family. She bears a scar on her right hand, which she received while protecting Yoshimori from an Ayakashi in their childhood. She is fairly thin and quite athletic. Personality Tokine is cool, calm, and collected. She takes her job as a Kekkaishi very seriously, and has viewed Karasumori as a highly dangerous place for much of her life. Her hobbies include studying and occasionally hanging out with friends. Tokine is constantly impressed by the power and potential Yoshimori has, but is constantly frustrated by his poor control and lazy attitude,Kekkaishi anime, Episode 2 as well as his habit of putting himself in danger unnecessarily. She cares for Yoshimori and often protected him many times when he was younger. She also likes to tease him and isn't aware of his feelings for her. However, as the story progresses, she begins to show clear signs of affection for Yoshimori, though this is typically expressed through Tokine bursting into frustrated tears while she verbally or physically attacks Yoshimori after he does something incredibly dangerous. The greatest indicator of Tokine's feelings for Yoshimori occurs in the anime: after Yoshimori allows himself to be kidnapped by Shion of Kokuboro ,Kekkaishi anime, Episode 44 instead of rushing to inform Masamori (as she does in the mangaKekkaishi manga, Chapter 103, page 16), Tokine follows him into the collapsing dimension herself, despite being fully aware of the danger involved.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 45 Though their families are rivals, Tokine is always polite and respectful toward the other Sumimuras. While Tokine is sometimes referred to as the weakest Kekkaishi in the series (usually by enemies who greatly underestimate her), she is clearly the most ruthless. Examples of her ruthless pragmatism are her disregard for the health of Kimiya Hachioji when he is possessed by Nouotoko, and the forbidden murder of the Hidagou Lord that invades Karasumori and attacks its defenders. Tokine is also much more serious and strict than Yoshimori, and often unknowingly says harsh things that, when combined with Yoshimori's overactive imagination, temporarily cause him to spiral into small fits of depression. Tokine scolds Yoshimori almost as much as his grandfather does, but this is largely out of concern for him. More than likely, Tokine's serious and strict nature originates both from seeing her father die right in front of her when she was a young girl, and from her grandmother Tokiko, who is also quite strict. She is frequently exasperated by the great lengths Yoshimori is willing to go to to protect her; when she learns about his plans to seal Karasumori forever, she calls him insane for trying to accomplish such an impossible goal. She notes that Yoshimori tries to do everything on his own, and tells him she wants to help in any way she can. Unlike Yoshimori, who is typically tired and irritable during the day, Tokine seems to almost never be tired during school and, for the most part, is a capable student. During school hours, Tokine is fairly isolated; despite her popularity with boys, she rarely speaks to them (even going so far as to order Yoshimori not to speak to her at school, though this rule is relaxed when there is Kekkaishi business to discuss). She also has very few school friends, and is even somewhat distant with them, usually because protecting Karasumori is at the forefront of her mind, and any other matter is secondary in importance.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 25However, she makes every effort to (and usually does) get along well with most allied ability users she encouters on Kekkaishi business, and is usually the first to welcome new comrades to Karasumori. History As children, Tokine and Yoshimori played together, though in secret due to their family rivalry (despite this, both of their fathers encouraged their friendship). Tokine often rescued and comforted Yoshimori whenever he found himself in trouble, but as a result, he managed to leave a lasting impression on her as being a crybaby in need of her protection. Both Tokine and Yoshimori began their Kekkaishi training at an early age: Tokine began training seriously as a child so she could one day assist her father, but between his desire for her to wait and his unexpected death in the line of duty, this never happened.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 8 Yoshimori was officially recognized as a Kekkaishi and sent alone to Karasumori at age 7. By then, 9 year-old Tokine had already been on active duty for some time (Masamori was active at the same time and watched over them, stepping aside once Yoshimori was appointed). Worried that Yoshimori was too immature and not taking the job seriously, Tokine purposely allowed a small Ayakashi to roam free on Yoshimori's first night of active duty, hoping him catching it would boost his confidence. However, not only did he fail to catch it, but Hanauo, a much larger Ayakashi, appeared and devoured it. Though Yoshimori was able to capture Hanauo with his larger than necessary Kekkai, he had trouble containing it, and it was only with Tokine's help that he was able to destroy it. Tokine then used Tenketsu to clean up the particles, by which time Yoshimori had fallen asleep, exhausted from the night's activities.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter: Gaiden The defining moment in Tokine's relationship with Yoshimori occurred when she was 11 years old: Yoshimori, still unwilling to take his Kekkaishi duties seriously, encountered an Ayakashi that had the appearance of a young, wounded girl. His hesitation allowed the girl to transform into the fearsome Yumigane, which then attacked him. Tokine pushed him aside, receiving slash wounds on her right arm, but managed to destroy Yumigane. Tokine yelled at Yoshimori for not doing his job, stressing that Ayakashi would do anything to buy the time they need to transform and get stronger, and that being sympathetic would only allow them to kill people. Tokine then collapsed from her injuries, and Yoshimori carried her back to her home. Tokine developed a fever, likely a reaction to Yumigane's poison, and was bedridden for several days. Yoshimori worried nonstop and blamed himself for her injures, and made a promise that he would never allow Tokine or anyone else to be hurt by Karasumori. Even though Tokine eventually recovered, the visible scars on her right arm remain a constant reminder to them both of Yoshimori's stubborn insistence on protecting her whenever possible.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 1 Equipment Kunai (くない, kunai): Tokine carries four kunai in a sectioned holster, attached to a belt that supports three holsters each (for a grand total of twelve kunai) around her waist, but rarely uses them. In Her Treasure, Tokine uses one in an attempt to use Yomi as a hostage, but had no intention on killing or injuring her with it. Kekkaishi anime, Episode 4 Since Tokine rarely uses the hostage situation as a last resort, the kunai generally remain holstered. Another time she used her kunai was when her and Yoshimori were fighting against Hiwatari. She threw it at him while he was making another large ice particle, successfully stopping him from doing so.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 8 Shakujō (尺条): As with most Kekkaishi, Tokine always carries a Shakujō while on duty. While primarily used to perform Tenketsu, it can also serve as a secondary weapon, a cutting tool, or a means of support when fatigued. However, it is fairly common for her to discard her Shakujō in heated battle in order to keep her hands free, and reclaim it for use after an Ayakashi has been destroyed. Shikigami Paper: Tokine carries several pieces of paper, marked with the Houin, to create Shikigami as needed. Smoke Bombs: Though she carries smoke bombs that emit pink smoke, she rarely uses them. Medicine Paste: Tokine uses special medicine paste that is either made or simply owned by her grandmother. The paste is effective on wounds caused by Ayakashi, since it purifies jyaki.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 2, page 37 Power and Abilities Hazama-Ryu Kekkai technique: Tokine shows great accuracy and precision in her Kekkai. She has the basic ability to capture a weak Ayakashi with one small Kekkai, whereas Yoshimori uses a barrage of Kekkai in large sizes. However, Tokine's Kekkai are comparably weaker than his, and can only be maintained for short periods of time; her Kekkai lack the "brute power" of Yoshimori's. Tokine attempts to make up for this by copying Masamori's technique of stacking several Kekkai around a target.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 19 However, she soon realizes that this move uses too much energy, making the technique ill-suited for her. Soon after, she learns to refine her Kekkai into narrow "spears" that can impale and imprison an enemy, making up for her lack of power.Kekkaishi Anime, Episode 20 *'Spatial Phasing': Tokine has also gained the ability to pass through foreign techniques, without disrupting the technique itself, from her grandmother.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 50 Though she could at first only enter Kekkai, Tokine has since mastered this skill to point where she can phase her entire body through virtually any surface contained within a spirit realm (including Shinkai, which are spirit worlds themselves).Kekkaishi anime, Episode 52 *'Utsusemi' (空身, Empty Handed): learned from Mikeno, a high level technique which allows her to absorb the ability of another being, rendering attacks of the same type ineffective.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 326 Keen Intellect: Tokine is clearly more intelligent than other students her age: she is typically called on to solve math problems that no one else in her class can, and always does so with ease. Her intelligence also proves to be a major asset in battle: because she has a far better understanding of the Hazama-Ryu Kekkaijutsu and its applications than Yoshimori does, she never fails to spot when he is wasting his power needlessly. Also, she typically devises combat strategies for her and Yoshimori that best combines their respective talents with highly effective results: allies and enemies alike have praised the duo's teamwork. High Spiritual Power: As with most active Kekkaishi, Tokine has a great deal of spiritual power. However, rather than using this to create larger and numerous Kekkai, as Yoshimori does, Tokine typically fights conservatively, using no more power than is necessary for any given task, enabling her to fight for longer periods (assuming battle conditions are ideal). Still, when facing an especially difficult opponent, it is not unheard of for Tokine to run out of power. Relationships Family Tokio and Shizue Yukimura Tokine was very close to her father. As a little girl, she practiced her Kekkaijutsu so she could help him protect Karasumori, but out of concern for her safety, Tokio asked her to wait until she was older. With his dying breath, Tokio warned Tokine to always be on her guard around Ayakashi, not wanting her to meet the same unfortunate fate that he did. Tokine's unwavering determination to carrying out her Kekkaishi duties to the best of her ability is largely to honor her father's sacrifice. As Tokine's surviving parent, Shizue tends to be very warm and supportive toward her daughter, much like the way Shuji Sumimura is with his sons. Shizue is able to offer very little assistance in the way of Tokine's Kekkaishi duties, and tends to worry a great deal if Tokine is hurt or in trouble. Despite Tokiko's known dislike of the Sumimura family, Shizue interacts with them as if they are friendly neighbors, and both expects and encourages Tokine to do the same. Tokiko Yukimura Tokine has a great deal of respect for her grandmother, though this does not prevent her from occasionally worrying when Tokiko takes on dangerous tasks alone. Tokiko tends to be strict with most people, including Tokine, who she holds up to high standards as both a Yukimura and a Kekkaishi. Tokiko strongly dislikes Tokine having any contact with the Sumimura family, and prefers that they handle any emergencies at Karasumori without outside help. This includes unasked for assistance from the Shadow Organization, though Tokiko typically opens up the Yukimura Home to those who make arrangements officially. Despite her retirement, Tokiko is a very active Kekkaishi: closely observing Tokine's training, stepping in to take over Tokine's duties when needed, and also taking on solo missions herself. It is notable that when Tokiko does leave Karasumori, she leaves behind protection for her daughter-in-law Shizue, but not for her granddaughter Tokine, which implies a great deal of confidence in Tokine's training and ability to protect herself. Allies Yoshimori Sumimura Yoshimori and Tokine has a very dynamic relationship. During school hours, she doesn't want to be seen with him. When she does need him in school, however, she makes sure it's in a secluded area so it looks like she's talking to no one. She also finds his passion for baking a little childish because he cares about it more than his duties as a Kekkaishi. Each time Yoshimori goes off to Karasumori at night, she always tells him he's late. When they were just children, they would be encouraged by their parents to play with each other, Yoshimori by Shuji and Tokine by Shizue, although they rarely did take it to account. Tokine seems to care for Yoshimori greatly, but at first, doesn't see him any more than a little brother; mostly because when they were children, she'd have to always be the one to save him from accidents he made and comfort him when he cried. When he came back from Kokuboro, she slapped him so hard that he actually passed out afterward; although in the same scene she told him that she'd never forgive him for going there all alone and being reckless. After she hugged him, he passed out, and she apologized for hitting him so hard. From then on, she begins to show signs of reciprocating Yoshimori's romantic feelings for her, though she tries to hide it. When Chusinmaru was sealed and their Houin faded, Yoshimori tried to teach Tokine how to make cheesecake, and she told him that she would love to be his personal math tutor because he wants to become an architect.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 346 Masamori Sumimura As an only child, Tokine grew up viewing Masamori as something of an older brother, and they have always gotten along well. She is greatly impressed by Masamori's advanced skills as a Kekkaishi, and has trouble understanding why Yoshimori dislikes him so much, as she can usually only see Masamori's good points. Each time Masamori comes home, she always wants him to teach her more techniques. Yoshimori is always jealous whenever Tokine shows interest in Masamori, but she has openly stated that she would like having Masamori as an older brother.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 35 Gen Shishio When Gen was working with the Kekkaishi, he wouldn't even look her in the eye so she tried desperately every night to make him warm up to her. Even though he made her clean up after him most nights, he does consider Tokine one of his good friends. It is also possible that Tokine reminds Gen of his sister, Ryo, which is probably why he's so cold towards her. Eventually, he slowly begins to trust Tokine. During an attack by Youkyokusai, her first priority was saving Gen. Before his demise, Gen told Yoshimori and Tokine to stay back, possibly caring about their safety. Sen Kagemiya and Shu Akitsu Sen's frank and often insulting nature typically annoys Tokine, as he usually rudely comments on how she wears her skirt. Likewise, Sen is also annoyed by Tokine's fearlessness and willingness to expose herself to great danger (a trait he finds just as annoying in Yoshimori). However, with Tokine, Sen will go as far as to physically remove her from any situation that he deems too risky. Tokine and Shu become fast friends after the Night Troop begins offering regular support to the Kekkaishi. This is likely due to Shu's warm and polite nature, as he also becomes friendly with Tokine's mother. Shu is in fact so friendly with Tokine that Yoshimori becomes jealous, finding it odd that Tokine acts so familiar with someone they haven't known for very long. Friends Kirara Kawakami and Madoka Kirara and Madoka appear to be Tokine's closest (and only) friends in high school. They are both very supportive and often encourage Tokine to participate in social activities, such as going to movies or finding a boyfriend (and both seem to think Yoshimori would be a likely choice for her). Because of her Kekkaishi duties, Tokine typically has to refuse invitations to hang out with them outside of school, but they take this in stride and do not resent her for it. Trivia *Tokine has a huge fear of cockroaches. This could be because of the scar on her arm as a child from Yumigane (never confirmed), or because she just thinks bugs in general are gross. The latter is more likely, since Tokiko has the same fear herself.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 26, page 7 *Yurina, along with Toshimori's friends sometimes refers to Tokine as Yoshimori's and Toshimori's older sister. This is clearly incorrect, but Tokine does think of Yoshimori and Toshimori as little brothers. *A small running gag in the series involves Tokine hitting Yoshimori either on the side or on top of his head with her "arrow" Kekkai. She also used this on Gen when he first appeared and was arguing with Yoshimori. *Tokine shares the same last name and English voice actress as Keiko Yukimura from the anime series YuYu Hakusho. References Navigation Category:Yukimura Family Category:Kekkaishi Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Characters